Finding the way
by CoreEarth-Stormer
Summary: After dumbledores funeral several people are watching Harry.
1. FTWCH1

Finding the Way

_Authors note: I own absolutely nothing. There are several problems I have with some canon character flaws i.e. Ron's over jealousy in deathly hallows and the fact that Ginny would let Harry break up with her without a fight and spewing that line about him not being happy unless he was chasing voldemort. By the way this is fairly raw and totally has not been to another editor I just needed to clear my head as it was interfering with Chapter two of Dark Order_

Shortly after breaking up with Ginny , Harry found himself sitting with his back against Dumbledore's Tomb his emotions having finally overwhelmed him his body wracked with heart rending sobs. "Why sir? Why did you bind me I could have at least given us a moment or two for reinforcements to arrive?" He started hitting his head against the marble tomb "Couldn't save Cedric!" Thud "Couldn't stop Voldemort from being reborn!." Thud. "Couldn't learn Occlumency and as a result Sirius is dead!" Thud "Even with all I have learned this year I couldn't keep the man respected the most from being killed!" Thud.

Not far from harry a group of people were watching Harry not sure how to approach him. The DA, The Weasely's, The order of the phoenix, Harry's friend, and dark haired young woman who tried to use a love potion on him earlier in the year; Romilda Vane.

Molly and Arthur were gathered in discussion with the order …

"What do we do now Arthur" Molly asked looking around at the order members

Kingsley thought for a moment before answering in a soft baritone voice "We should ask Harry what he thinks he needs."

Molly looked ready to yell when Moody spoke up "He is many things Molly but he and by extension his friends are no longer children."

There were some murmers of assent from other members when tonks spoke up "What do you think Remus?"

Remus haggard looking from his recent transformation looked up at the sky for a moment and then spoke "We need to stop him from hitting his head before he breaks something. After that I do not think it would be best if Harry were to return to privet drive this summer if he sits alone this year he will likely snap."

Everyone fell silent and thought on his words.

The DA watched as their leader was effectively killing himself slowly helpless to stop him. While Harry's closest friends spoke in hushed tones.

"Do you reckon he blames himself for Dumbledores death 'Mione?" Ron asked tentatively.

"He did it with Cedric and Sirius." She said with a little bitterness in her voice "Of course getting him to talk about it is going to be impossible."

"I am sure Ginny can get him to snap out of it." Ron smiled as he spoke and Ginny looked glumly at the ground. Neither Ron nor Hermione saw this but Neville noticed.

"They are right Ginny if anyone can get him to talk about it. It would be you " he said shyly "You being his girlfriend and all" he blushed and then fell silent

Ginny looked at them and then sighed "Two days ago that might have been true but not now." Then her eyes got a far away look in them "He has some mission that he and Dumbledore started that he has to finish and he felt that I would be more of a target so he broke up with me." Everyone was gaping at her but she didn't notice as she went on "So I told him I understood that he wouldn't be him if he didn't go after Voldemort. Its all so very heroic if you think about it. Trying to protect me and all that."

The normally detached Luna laughed "You really don't know Harry at all do you Ginny?" to which the other three nodded their head in agreement

Ginny looked puzzled "What is that supposed to mean?"

Oddly enough it was Ron who answered "He is not a Hero he is just a bloke trying to survive. Hoping he can keep his friends and family safe."

A look of consternation crossed Ginny's face "But all the stories… He fought a basilisk and almost died for me! That makes him a hero, my hero."

Hermione looked at Ginny and something clicked "Ginny he would have done the same thing for anyone because it was the right thing to do. Not to be heroic just as he will fight Voldemort and his death eaters because it is the right thing to do."

"That's not true Hermione" Ginny spat out "I doubt highly he would do it for a slytherin or someone he didn't really know."

Again Ron amazed everyone "Ginny you are wrong, Harry would and has."

Ginny started "Who?"

At this Hermione blushed and looked down as both Neville and Ron looked at her and she spoke in a small voice "me, he jumped on the back of a fully grown mountain troll and he barely knew who I was other than a bossy-buck-toothed-know-it-all."

Ron smiled fondly at the remembrance of that night they became friends and had not noticed that Harry was slamming his head into the side of the tomb. None of his friends had.

Romilda Vane who had sat between the DA and Harry's friends taking it all in had eyes for only one boy and as she watched him she noticed he began hitting his head harder and harder to the point where he was leaving a stain on the white marble her eyes widened with the knowledge that harry had split his head open and had not noticed it himself and apparently no one else noticed either.

Without a word of warning she launched from her sitting position surprising everyone screaming "Harry stop you are bleeding stop before you hurt yourself anymore" as she ran up and grabbed his head before he hit it against the tomb another time. Harry glassy eyed stopped just looking dead ahead. She whispered "Stop please. Stop hurting yourself and talk to someone, anyone, and me please for the love of Merlin stop."

Ginny got up and started to go over and tear Romilda's hair out for touching her man when two hands stopped her she looked and it was Luna and Hermione "Get your hands off me I am not going to let that witch" she emphasized by pointing at Romilda " Interfere with making Harry Potter mine. I have waited to many years for him to notice me to let it all slip away because he feels the need to be a hero. He is mine "

Hermione looked at her with pity in her eyes "No Ginny I can't do that as for letting it slip away. Don't think I did not notice you dropping a love potion into his pumpkin juice the morning of the last Quidditch match nor the one slipped into mine."

Ron looked at his sister in horror "Ginny you didn't, you couldn't, why?"

"Ron, I did no such thing" she said in a wheedling tone "Why would I dose either Hermione or Harry with a love potion Hermione is just saying that because she wants Harry for herself."

Ron chuckled "Nice try little sister but try again. Hermione could do better than both Harry and I as far as guys go considering Neville has been crushing on her for years now. The twins warned me when you purchased one love potion. One thing they forget to tell you is that it was only short term."

"What do you mean short term" She ground out

"a week or two at the most and unlike amortentia it does not rob the person of their free will" Ron smiled "However the fact that you used it on my best mate and apparently on Hermione leads me to ask why and I suggest you tell me before I go to mother and tell her.

Ginny smiled "Go ahead and tell mum. Who do you think I got the idea from. Now if you will excuse me I need to go see to my future husband." As she shook off Hermione and Luna

The adults looked on as Romilda took Harry's head in her hands and held him close stopping him from bloodying himself up even more. Neither of them saw the angry from of Ginny stalking up behind them with her wand drawn. But Molly did.

"Ginny" She started but was interrupted

"Mum I love you but I am seeing to getting our family back to where it belongs and no one not you, Hermione, that witch there or even Harry potter himself will stop me!"

Molly was shocked beyond words and hearing his daughters words angered Arthur "Ginevra Molly Weasely unless you want to find yourself cast out of the family and put into Azkaban on charges of magical assault you will put that wand away and return to the castle and await your mother, myself and professor McGonagall in the common room.

Ginny gaped at her father how could he not understand that Harry as a son in law would vault him into the political arena in a big way. She turned back toward harry and Romilda to see Harry kiss the other witch on the forehead.

The world began to clear and he noticed his head hurt but he was being held with tender care his head raised and he looked into the eyes of a girl who tried to slip him a love potion. Then the rest of his senses caught up and he could hear Ginny and her tirade and his friends defense of his actions over the years and he whispered "Ms Vane I am sorry I was inattentive to what you said could you repeat it."

She understood his tone "Stop please. Stop hurting yourself and talk to someone, anyone, and me please for the love of Merlin stop."

Harry smiled a sad smile "I wish I could the only person who would even remotely understand is in the tomb behind us." He then stopped when he saw Ginny approaching and listened as her father made a threat that made his blood run cold "I have to put a stop to this we can't be divided now please get behind me Romilda I will make sure no harm comes to you."

"But harry you are in no shape…" she was cut off as he gave her a hug

"Thank you for trying to save me it was nice to be saved once in a while." He said lightly as he kissed her forehead. then he looked back to Ginny who raised her wand as she cast he stepped between the two witches.

Ginny was not surprised when harry put himself between her and Vane. "Harry dear , Please move This little witch needs to be taught not to go after another witches man."

"I am not your man Ginny" he said calmly "I am more than fairly sure you do not want to cross wands with me for multiple reasons the first being that I taught you everything you know about dueling. The most important being you owe me your life." This last he looked at Arthur, who smiled in return; as he knew the matter was in hand.

Romilda was wide eyed she never thought Ginny would ever raise a wand against harry. That seemed to be the general attitude of everyone that watched. As remus looked on he smelled something coppery in the air and began edging around until he was behind harry and to the right and saw the blood rolling down his back . 'oh harry' the older marauder thought He motioned to the rest of the order to spread out around the two teens .

Ginny thought to herself 'owe him my life what does he think I am trying to do' "Harry I am trying to do that by giving you a family! Don't you understand?"

"I understand that you think that you have some right to claim me as your own, I understand that your family already considers me as one of their own. I also understand you used a love potion on both me and Hermione and I would like to know why?"

The air was filled with gasps it was Molly who broke the silence "Ginny is this true?"

"yes mother it is" Ginny said with a grin "I am just following in your shoes Mum, After all is that not how you got dad?"

Arthur looked annoyed "No Ginny I had been with your mother a long time when she slipped it to me" Arthur looked thoughtful "It was two years to the day after your Uncles Gideon and Fabian died. our seventh year and it was also their birthday April first I am sure you can see why she did it that day pumpkin."

"Mr. Weasely she does not understand now but some time she will" he stuck his hand out to Romilda and said "come with me I need to go to the hospital wing and it will be nice to have a new face to talk to while madam pomphrey fusses over me." He paused and looked at ginny again "Its over Gin please just let it go and find a different hero because I am not a hero I am just Harry."

With that he turned and walked away.

Ginny however was not letting this go he would be hers she had not lowered her wand everyone around her eyed her warily as she began to lower but then hissed and snapped the wand back up "if I can't have you no one will, Reducto."

Harry's eyes widened and he unconsciously raised his hand without realizing his wand was still on the ground and spoke "Aegis" and a silvery shield encompassed the teens catching the the reductor curse and sending it skyward

The memebers of the DA and Order of the Phoenix watched with rapt attention as the person most likely to be named Dumbledore's apprentice wandlessly cast what was probably the third strongest shield spell. suddenly there was a blur of red as hermione stupified Ginny from behind. Everyone looked a little sheepish except for Molly who merely asked "Hermione dear, was that really necessary?"

Hermione blushed and looked back to Ron who nodded in return and then spoke with no small bit of hesitance "Mrs. Weasely i did not want to take the chance that Ginny would turn and cast on us because unlike Harry none of us" She said as she pointed around at the DA "could have an even remote chance of casting one of the Aegis based spells with a wand ... Harry did it without a wand. There is also the chance that her spells may ricochet back at her or toward innocent bystanders Therefore I felt it best to eliminate that possibility and the fact remains that you adults" She said with some asperity using air quotation marks somewhat exaggeratedly "Never seem to be in a position to do what needs to be done or if you are Don't believe us when we tell you there is a situation that warrants your attention."

The Order looked at each other at a loss as to what to say except Aurors and Moony who all smiled knowing the girl was right. That ended when Molly sputtered "I don't know who you think you are child." was all the farther she got before another voice interrupted her.

"She is the Smartest witch of this age Mrs. Weasley, and just because you may not like her tone does not mean she is wrong." Spoke a very irritated Harry Potter "If you Don't believe me let me break it down for all of you. In our first year we told Professor mcgonagall that the sorcerers stone was in danger then we proved you wrong and three first year students stopped Voldemort" he noted how most of the people cringed.

"Oh you people it s a made up name get over it already. Now in second year it was Hermione who figured out what Slytherins monster was. In third year she knew exactly what to say to ease the pain of finding out who betrayed my parents and in the end helped me save Sirius. Fourth year if it had not been for her i would have died in that tournement. Fifth year with her dedication and knowledge we formed this pointing around to the DA and because of that we survived in the department of mysteries against 2 to 1 odds vs adult death eaters can you say the same. This a year Hermione have been distant over a book which was the property of one Severus Snape by the way." he paused to take a breath and felt a hand gently touching the back of his head and turned to see Romilda with a look of concern on her face.

"Whats wrong Romilda?" he asked quietly.

She responded with a quiet and gentle whisper "You are bleeding from the back of your head you split your scalp on the headmasters tomb. you should really go see madam pomphrey."

"Oh. That is probably a good idea" he said "Thank you for that." he said as he slung his arm around her lithe waste and took in the smell of her hair "I like the smell of your hair. Would you like to go to hogsmead with me later today for butterbeers and to get a chance to talk?"

Romilda had up until this point been almost awed that she had the attention of this man "Hogsmead, butterbeer? Harry what why how?" all came out in a jumble. then she collected herself a bit "Harry, are you sure you are up to it?"

He then laughed "Madam Pomphrey will have me fixed up in a jiffy. Come on you can come with me it will be nice to have someone to talk to while she works on me."

He then looked over his shoulder at the assembled adults and students "I have a job to do something the professor left to me and me alone. Tomorrow before we leave school I invite you to meet me on the 7th floor near the statue of barnabus the barmy. There i will be giving you all a choice because if you have not considered it we are at war and we are losing badly." with that he let Romilda lead him to madame pomphrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Hand in hand Harry and Romilda walked through the school. Harry kept glancing at Romilda until finally she had enough "Do I have a wart or something on my nose?"

"No not at all" Harry said quietly "I just find myself remembering a conversation that Hermione had earlier this year."

"Oh and what did our resident brain have to say?" Romilda could not help having a pang of jealousy over the older Gryffindor girls relationship with Harry and it laced her voice and immediately regretted it as she saw harry turn toward her with a rebuke on his lips "I am sorry Harry that was out of line. I will admit I and a lot of other girls here are very jealous of Hermione." Her eyes growing large in panic as he closed started to stalk away faster causing her to run a little to keep up "Harry I said I was sorry what more can you ask from me?"

"You should be sorry. Hermione is the sister I never had and anyone who speaks ill of her is going to meet the business end of my wand" then his anger deflated "She said there are girls who only want to be with me because I am the "Chosen One" or because I am "The Boy Who Lived." They all want the money and status my titles might bring and they don't want to know Harry at all."

Romilda felt like she had been slapped because initially she had thought of wealth and power and not the boy who was walking next to her. As they passed by a window that looked out over the courtyard she pause by a low bench and sat down Harry looked questioningly but all she did was pat a seat beside her "Please sit Harry. Maybe we should talk and get to know one another a bit better. As you said I only saw the one aspect of you. Blame it on my youth, blame it on the stories we grew up with, blame it on stories we hear about your deeds in these very halls."

"Those stories are everything I hate about being me" he said fiercely "I am not a hero I am just an idiot trying to survive. Between you and me I am not doing so hot."

"Maybe you are not" she said with a smile "you sure do look hot though." She giggled with the last part with a blush tingeing her cheeks "Harry I am as guilty as any young woman who has ever wanted the Boy-who-lived to sweep her off her feet."

At this admission Harry blushed and sputtered "I would not even know how to begin to sweep anyone off their feet."

"Just be yourself Harry" she said reaching a hand to brush the fringe out of his hair "and the rest will follow naturally" she continued now drawing her finger along his scar.

For Harry's part he was enjoying the feel of her cool fingers as they drew along his scar. He leaned into her hand.

Outside Minerva looked at Ginny Weasely "Enervate" Ginny awoke with a start and immediately found herself at wand point of her head of house "Now Miss Weasely while you might think you have some small skill at dueling. However trust me when I say the next time you decide to keep your brain in wand holster you may not get off with a stunning. It was very foolish for you to drawn down on Mr. Potter for many reasons but the most important would be you could have killed yourself and others while you assaulted his shield you should thank Miss Granger for having the foresight to stun you." Minerva lectured with a frown on her face "If I ever see the likes of your behavior again I will have you expelled and your wand snapped am I clear?"

Ginny angry with Hermione and humiliated by what harry had done. 'In public no less' the read head said to her stiffly nodded.

Arthur nodded in agreement Molly looked ready to explode only the timely intervention of Bill and Charlie had stopped her pulling her away fro what looked like a private discussion.

Hermione turned to the others "this is not over by a long shot you know did you see the looks she gave me when McGonagall told her who stunned her"

Ron nodded "My mum is none to happy either; she has certain opinions about the way things should be"

Neville and Hermione both mumbled "I noticed" looking at each other blushing and then turning away.

Luna laughed at the three others and then wandered off stating "I have to go put posters up to get my things back"

The three looked at each other when Ron said "That shite has got to stop" the other two could only nod "Luna hold up we will help you get your stuff back and then we can pack Harry's stuff for him."

Luna who had for most of her life never had friends sniffled a little bit "Thank you it is nice to have people who care."

Hermione who had always been a little cool toward the ethereal blond was brought up short by the statement and realized she had treated Luna the same way she herself had been treated. "I am sorry Luna. I never realized that was treating you the same way people treated me. But in my defense I am not sure about most of the creatures you talk about."

Luna looked up at Hermione and smiled "neither am I but if there is something magic has taught me is that very little is actually impossible."

The rest of the order had dispersed to their homes leaving Moody, Shacklebolt, Remus and Tonks looking at Molly Weasely arguing with her two eldest sons. Arthur and Ginny were also having words and none of them good.

"Ginny you have disappointed me greatly" Arthur said sadly "You have not only embarrassed us in public. You have categorically broken several laws which if someone brought it before the courts could see us lose our home and you your magic. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Ginny looked affronted "I have broken no laws as those laws apply to amortentia and other potions which strip the user of their will power and choice." She remarked scathingly "As such our family is safe from lawsuit and as for your claim of embarrassment perhaps you should look in the mirror sometime before you say I have embarrassed the family. Your actions do so daily. As much as I love you daddy you are fascinated with Muggles openly brings nothing but derision to both you and our family. So please leave off with that."

What happened next surprised everyone; Arthur conjured a chair wandlessly sat down and summoned his daughter to him and proceeded to say "This is going to hurt you more than it is me and promptly turned her over his knee and proceeded to give her eleven swats to her Butt each harder than the one before" each swat punctuated by both Arthur saying something

Swat "you disobeyed your mother."

Swat "you disrespected me"

Swat "You brought shame on yourself and the family"

Swat "You insulted two separate friends and your brother."

Swat "You raised your wand in anger, against an innocent "

Swat "You cast a deadly spell on a friend just because he would not be yours."

Swat "You act in arrogance the likes I expect from Lucius Malfoy"

Swat "You Act without regard to how your words and actions affect others"

Swat "Your spell so carelessly cast was against the heir of two ancient and noble houses"

Swat "the use of any love based potion on anyone of muggle descent spell caster or no is Illegal and if prosecuted can lead to 15 years in Azkaban and the seizure of all family assets."

Arthur leaned down and whispered "Now my daughter you will be silent and listen. You seem to think of me as a bumbling buffoon but trust me when I say I do not and have not bumbled ever though it is useful to me for others think that it loosen their tongues and someday Merlin's mercy should you live so long you may be wise enough to understand."

Silence reigned around Arthur as everyone but Moody was shocked "Ginevra Weasely you are grounded until September First you will do your required homework and chores will be given daily. If you fail to obey I may decide hogwarts is unsuitable and perhaps have you transferred to an all girl's school. You are to go straight to your dormitory and pack." The only thing that was heard was her sobs as she ran into the school.

Moody stomped over and said in quiet voice "I haven't seen that kind of reaction out of you since the academy Shadow"

Arthur wiped his face "Merlin's beard Alastor, I hated doing every swat but gods she needs to know life is not a fairy tale and actions have consequence."

"Aye lad they do" Alastor looked and saw Molly coming over "How are you going to deal with Crimson?" he asked while moving away.

Molly had a head of steam already from her discussion with her two oldest about wedding plans and security she disliked the bride to be and didn't want to go to France for the wedding … she lost on both accounts and then to watch Arthur beating Ginny ….."Arthur Weasely" Was all she got out before Arthur stomped on her.

"Crimson I don't want to hear it right now as head of this family I acted mercifully and you well know it" Arthur hated doing it but went on "This would not be a problem if you had not filled her head with those fairy tails. There is no lasting damage and really she has been to willful and needed to be brought to heel. Now if you can converse without yelling I suggest you do so if not then be silent but one way or another this is over."

Molly had not heard the particulars of His and Ginny's discussion but the fact that he called her crimson could only mean Ginny had hit a nerve she knew Arthurs curiosity of muggles was a cover he actually knew quite a bit about them. Enough to know that when they made war there was no way the wizarding world could survive an all out confrontation. "What did she say to you Arthur I was to busy arguing with our oldest."

"She said I should not counsel her on what's an embarrassment to our family and had the audacity to lecture me on the law and consequence of using a love potion on a wizard

But failed to research the law thoroughly because dosing a muggleborn is still illegal and for good reason too..." Arthur paused "So I disciplined her and Merlin it was the second hardest thing I had to do in my life. I grounded her for the summer with the threat of moving her to a girl's school"

Molly's ire was piqued "Arthur you have never used the power afforded you by being head of house why suddenly use it now"

"Harry will be seventeen soon" he said simply when he noticed his wife's blank look "He will be both Lord Potter and Black, He also could claim life debt on both myself and Ginny. She needs to understand. Its also time I stepped up I have gone through life trying not use what wealth my family had to be my own man something I managed to instill into my own sons save Ron and Ginny being the only girl. Harry and Hermione are family to us or near enough they deserve better than to be manipulated and assaulted. There are other reasons though the department has issued a recall for us when it is convenient for us to come in the next week or so."

Molly was shocked "a recall" she said as she looked down at her ring "I don't know if I am cut out for field work anymore Arthur."

"We will see what they have to discuss" he said with a smile now what was up with bill that has you all up in arms."

Remus and Tonks watched the fireworks until Shacklebolt tapped tons on the shoulder motioning it was time fro them to leave "Remus you coming?" The black auror asked him

"I will meet you both later I want to talk with harry it appears I have some words to eat." The gentle man replied as he walked up the path to the main doors.

Romilda was surprised when harry leaned into her hand she snaked her arms around his neck and embraced him at first he stiffened unsure how to react but gradually let down his guard and accepted the hug for what it was. Neither of them noticed Harry's other friends walk past and for their part Harry's friends were happy to see him open up to someone. They moved along following Luna.

They were however disturbed as Ginny ran by sobbing and Romilda wondered aloud "why is she crying so hard?"

"She disrespected her father" Moony's voice pierced the silence as he approached them "and Arthur was forced to educate his daughters on the realities of the situation it was not pleasant." Then Moony really looked at harry his eyes were closed and he was leaning into Romilda holding onto her tightly "Miss Vane could I have Moment of Harry's time there are some things I need to say…"

"Its ok professor you trusted that the headmaster was right" harry sighed as he said it "Hindsight is 20/20" he said not looking up

"I keep forgetting for as much as you look like him" Remus stated "you are not him, James would have rubbed my face in it that I was wrong after he got over the fact that someone had died."

"I know moony I saw a memory of Snapes on a day that my father did something rather cruel to him" harry admitted.

"Which memory and from whose point of view?" Remus asked

"The day Snape called my mother a mudblood" he sighed "I should have reined them in that day there is no excuse for any of our behavior." Once again Remus caught the scent of copper in the air again and reached out grabbed harry by the arm and began dragging him to the hospital wing. Surprising both Romilda and Harry

"Merlin Moony what do you think you are doing "Harry yelled at the older marauder.

"Taking you to Madam Pomfrey in case you forgot you have split your scalp open"

"Oh no" Romilda looked down "I am sorry professor Lupin we got to talking and one thing led to another."

Remus chuckled "Don't worry Miss Vane I have seen it before and nine moths later this charming young lad named Harry was born. Who knew he would make so many young women swoon and forget what they were doing." Harry blushed reached the top of his shirt and could not look Romilda in the eyes anymore which Remus thought was enormously hilarious. Miss Vane would like to accompany me as I escort lover boy here to the hospital wing."

Harry mustered what dignity he had left "That won't be necessary Moony I will escort Romilda there on my own thank you very much" he lifted his head, Squared his shoulders offered his arm to Romilda.

Romilda for her part could not stop laughing until Harry offered her his arm her dark brow eyes looked up ever so slightly through her veiled lashes meeting Harry's eyes she slowly took his arm and they walked off together with moony tailing behind them.

Moments later they were at the hospital wing and madam Pomfrey was fussing over him yet again "How you do this to yourself is beyond me Mr. Potter, now I want you to drink these six potions and Remus and I will be back in two hours. Miss Vane During that time I would appreciate it if you kept Mr. Potter from doing anything stupid."

"Madam Pomfrey, why do I need to take six potions to help heal my head?" Harry asked.

"Because I took an oath to do no harm and some old goat decide I could not help you the way you needed to be helped at the time?" Madam Pomfrey grated out "Now you will need every advantage you can get your hands on these will help. Miss Vane if you would please" the elderly matron asked before leaving the hospital wing.

Harry looked at the potion vials, they read: Nutrient potion, Eye restoration, metabolism enhancer, growth potion, Immunization booster, and healing potion...Take last.

Harry looked at Romilda "Which one first?"

Romilda grabbed and handed him the nutrient "This one first I get the feeling you will need it."

Harry drank it "Merlin's beard it takes like three day old shoes "after he gagged it down.

Next she handed him the immunization booster which he didn't bother to smell just drank it and tried not to gag. She followed it up with metabolism booster and growth potion. "Hey these two tasted like fresh fruit" he exclaimed

"Not all potions taste like shoes Harry" she said as she sat behind him finally handing him the eyesight restoration potion.

Harry took the potion and almost immediately it took effect "Wow Technicolor rainbow cool."

Romilda laughed thinking it must be messing with his eyesight and then things took a turn for the worse "God my eyeballs are growing hair this is damn uncomfortable."

Romilda could not help it anymore and slumped down laughing. When she was able to get back up she noticed harry had fallen asleep. She pulled up a chair

"Sleep well my Harry I will be here when you wake." She whispered hope lacing her voice.


End file.
